yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Zaizen
|base = 財前 葵 |furigana = ざいぜん あおい |romaji = Zaizen Aoi |othernames = Blue Angel, Blue Girl |win = 3 |lose = 2 |gender = Female |ace = Trickstar Holly Angel |school = Den City High School |species = Human |occupation = Student |affiliation = Den City High School's Duel ClubYu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" |eyecolor = Yellow |haircolor = Brown |seiyū japanese = Yuki Nakashima |age = 16Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 5Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" |anime debut = Episode 1 |relatives = Akira Zaizen (Older Step-Brother)Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" Unnamed parents (Deceased)Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" |status = Alive}} Aoi Zaizen ( , Zaizen Aoi) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. She is Yusaku's classmate. In Link VRAINS, she is a Charisma Duelist under the alias, Blue Angel (ブルーエンジェル Burū Enjeru). Design Appearance Aoi is a fair-skinned, young woman. She has a bob-cut-shaped, light brown hair and yellow eyes. Her standard attire is a uniform that consists of a slate-colored jacket with a light blue trim, which she wears over a light yellow jumper. Underneath, she has a white dress shirt with a blue tie and heart-shaped clip. Aoi's uniform also includes a short black skirt with black socks that reach below her knee and brown shoes As Blue Angel, true to her name, she has long blue hair that she tied into two with blue ribbons. Her eyes and eyebrows are also blue coloured and she has a green clover tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a blue chocker and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. Her outfit consists of white sleeveless shirt with blue necktie. Underneath, she wears a blue and pink dress with wing-shaped frills, and a darkish blue socks that reached her thighs. Lastly, she has a pair of white wings with pink heart-shaped and lavender clover-shaped patterns on each wing. FullAoiZaizen.png|Full-body of Aoi. Full Body Blue Angel.png|Full Body view of Blue Angel. Young Zaizen Aoi.jpg|Young Aoi. Ep032 Aoi sitting.png|Full body of Aoi with her home clothes Blue Girl Ep 53.jpg|Full body of Blue Girl Personality Aoi is described as being very quiet on first sight. However, as a Charisma Duelist, Aoi becomes very active in Link VRAINS. As Blue Angel, her personality is very bubbly and she is a smiling idol with a cheerful demeanor. She has a Brother Complex and wants to admit to her brother that she Duels.https://ygorganization.com/niceroleniceactorgo/ She is very obedient to her older step-brother, Akira, but also wants to prove herself and is willing to show him that she can handle something on her own. She seems very distrustful of others, as she thinks most people only approach her for her connections to SOL Technologies.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" Etymology "Aoi" (葵) means "hollyhock", a plant associated with abundance and great fortune and was also the emblem of the Tokugawa family. The characters that form "Zaizen" (財前) can be translated as "before wealth". Abilities In Link VRAINS as Blue Angel she can summon and a create a blue energy whip.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" History Past Ten years prior to the story, Akira and Aoi's parents were married, and the two became siblings. But on their way to an anniversary, their parents died in a car accident.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 18:"Wound Etched Into His Heart"This left Akira and Aoi alone and their possessions were sold, including their manor. To provide a living for him and his sister, Akira often broke the law, but Aoi made him happy, and Akira swore to protect her smile.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 18:"Wound Etched Into His Heart" Present .]] Aoi first appeared as Blue Angel and she was seen in Link VRAINS about to face a duelist when an unnamed Knight of Hanoi attacked Link VRAINS. She ran away in panic and was about to be attacked by "Cracking Dragon" only for Playmaker to save her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" She then watched the duel between Playmaker and Knights of Hanoi and when Playmaker fell from his D-Board she returned her debt to him by throwing him back his D-Board with an energy whip she summoned.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" After Playmaker defeated the Knight she and Go Onizuka approached him and challenged him to a duel. He refused their challenge, claiming that he had no interest in either of them and left, much to their dismay.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" 's Duel Disk was the same as Playmaker's.]] After she defeated an opponent in a Speed Duel, she logged out of Link VRAINS and went to watch the sunset. Meanwhile, Yusaku discovered her Blue Angel persona and decided to track her down the following day at school, after his friend Shoichi Kusanagi suggested he do so to gain an audience with Akira. He watched her enter the Duel Club, and when he reluctantly joined in after her, she introduced herself. When he asked about the new Duel Disk model used by everyone in the club, Naoki Shima, another member, started bragging about how Akira had given them all the new Duel Disks, and Aoi shot him a stern glare. When Ignis tried to start a conversation with Aoi's Duel Disk, Aoi noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was a card-loading model, the same as Playmaker's. She then asked to see Yusaku's Deck, and Yusaku handed it to her, though it was actually a dummy Deck and not his real one. After she looked at the cards, she politely handed it back with a word of thanks, but Naoki snatched it up and started laughing at the cards. She looked on as the club's president scolded Naoki for insulting the Deck, and Naoki apologized and gave it back to Yusaku. After school, Aoi returned home to her apartment, and the housemaid robot there told her that Akira would not come home because of work. She turned on the TV and saw him deflect press questions about Playmaker's Duel against Go. When he was asked if Blue Angel would Duel Playmaker next, he said no, at which point she turned the TV off. That evening, she got a call from Akira, who asked her why she was unhappy, then told her to stop Speed Dueling immediately because it was dangerous and she could die, and because he cared about her. He also told her not to let anyone find out she was Blue Angel as it could jeopardize his position. She timidly replied that she understood and hung up, but then reflected on her resolve to show him that she could hold her own, and decided to Duel Playmaker. .]] She entered LINK VRAINS and, after turning down several Duel requests, issued a public challenge to Playmaker to come out and Duel her, with Yusaku and Shoichi watching. Yusaku refused her challenge, as she was not a Knight of Hanoi. After waiting in vain for Playmaker to show up, she was instead approached by Spectre, who claimed to be a fan of hers, but she realized he was lying. He told her he wanted her to defeat Playmaker, and gave her a card, which he told her would free her hidden desires. After he left, she wondered what she was doing there, apparently having no memory of the incident. She bumped into Yusaku again the next morning at school. Ignis tried to talk to her Duel Disk again, but this time it gave an angry response, and Ignis immediately realized something was wrong. As Aoi and Yusaku walked to class, she asked him why he had joined the Duel Club, not believing it was because he loved Dueling. When Yusaku asked her about her brother, she angrily told him that people only ever talked to her because they either wanted the new Duel Disk, or a job at SOL Technologies after graduating. She told him not to bother asking because her brother wouldn't trust her, and ran off. While in class, she received a text from Playmaker accepting her challenge, though it was actually sent by Ignis. She excused herself, claiming she needed to go to the infirmary, but instead went to the rooftop to enter LINK VRAINS. When the Duel started, she felt a wave of excitement when she heard her fans cheering her on.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" Blue Angel started off splendidly, chipping away a considerable amount of Playmaker's LP and destroying "Decode Talker" even with his attempt at defense. Blue Angel then drew "Dark Angel" and started getting influenced by The Knights of Hanoi. As Playmaker made his move and was about to attack, Blue Angel used her Skill in tandem with her cards to attempt to defeat Playmaker, but was foiled. She then lost consciousness from the mental damage she received from Dark Angel, as "Encode Talker" finished her in one hit.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" After the duel, Blue Angel fell into a coma. Playmaker then logged out and found a comatose Aoi on the roof. She was then rushed to the hospital. The doctors stated that they couldn't identify the reason or cure for Aoi's condition. Later Blue Angel's unconscious body was seen in a building within LINK VRAINS, during the confrontation between Akira, Playmaker and Revolver, who stated that he would only give Aoi the removal program if Playmaker defeated him in a duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" Akira looked at her sister's unconscious LINK VRAINS avatar, noting how her fate depended in the Playmaker's Duel against Revolver.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" Akira looked at his sister, concerned how Revolver and Playmaker stopped their Speed Duel and entered the Data Storm.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" With Revolver's defeat, Playmaker acquired the virus-removal program. He approached Blue Angel's avatar and released the program, making her disappear. Ghost Girl explained she logged out, and Akira sensed Aoi was recovering. Akira came to Aoi's bed at the hospital, and watched as she woke up from her coma. Aoi apologized for her actions, but Akira asked of her to rest. While Akira cried that she was restored, Aoi smiled, seeing how her brother cared for her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" .]] Since the incident in LINK VRAINS, Aoi did not show up at school, nor did she enter the network. Yusaku believed her brother simply restricted her the access to LINK VRAINS to prevent any further danger that could befall her. As predicted, Aoi was restricted by the robot at her apartment from leaving, per Akira's orders. She took a tablet and accessed LINK VRAINS network, in a shape of a digital butterfly. She overheard the conversation between Ghost Girl and Akira. After the latter logged off, Ghost Girl recognized the butterfly as Blue Angel, and offered her a chance to regain her reputation. She logged into the LINK VRAINS and stopped one of the AI prototypes from attacking Playmaker with her whip. She swore she would be the one to defeat Playmaker, and asked of the AI to stop their attacks. The AI prototype swore to eliminate her, too. Blue Angel promised to take them on defeat them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 16:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" Playmaker muttered Blue Angel's name, who came to repay him for curing her. Playmaker claimed he never indebted her; regardless, Blue Angel started the Duel with the other AI prototype, and thought she'll be the one to defeat Playmaker. Blue Angel went with her usual tactic by using "Trickstar Lightstage" to summon "Trickstar Lilybell" and, with "Trickstar Candina", Link Summoned her "Trickstar Holly Angel". Special Summoning a "Trickstar Narkiss", Blue Angel had "Trickstar Holly Angel" and "Trickstar Light Stage" shave off the AI prototype's LP, and brought back "Trickstar Narkiss", along with "Trickstar Lycorissica". As the AI prototype drew another card, another 400 LP was dealt to it as damage, while "Trickstar Holly Angel" increased its ATK, Blue Angel wished to sting the prototype even more. To halt Blue Angel's strategy, the AI prototype used "Abyss Invitation" to inflict 200 LP damage back to Blue Angel whenever the AI prototype is damaged. Like the other prototype, the AI Link Summoned "Tentacluster Nautilus", and destroyed two of his "Tentacluster Bombsucker" to inflict a total of 1200 LP damage. Blue Angel noted the prototype fought her by using effect damage, and she would retaliate in a similar manner. The prototype excluded two of his "Tentacluster Bombsucker", to shave Blue Angel's LP to 400, while it had 1500 LP left. The prototype brought back a "Tentacluster Bombsucker", and had it attack "Trickstar Lycorissica", while Blue Angel noted it would destroy it on purpose and exclude it to win the Duel. Using "Trickstar Cascade", Blue Angel negated the attack, preventing AI's victory. Blue Angel declared she wouldn't let the AI prototype gain another turn, as she drew a card. Bringing out "Trickstar Candina", Blue Angel Link Summoned "Trickstar Sweet Devil", and dealt 200 LP to the prototype, who dealt the damage to her with "Abyss Invitation". "Trickstar Sweet Devil" reduced "Tentacluster Bombsucker's" ATK, and Blue Angel's "Trickstar Temptation" returned it to the AI prototype's hand. Her "Trickstar" monsters defeated the AI prototype, excluding it. Blue Angel cheered and winked for her victory.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 17:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" She came to the data bank and hid, seeing her brother was with Ghost Girl and confronted Playmaker. She listened how Akira was actually demoted to help her out during the "Revolver crisis". She also listened about Akira's story that he had to participate in illegal work to protect her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 18:"Wound Etched Into His Heart" Blue Angel was concerned when Akira got directly hit by "Decode Talker". As Akira tried to persuade Playmaker to stand down, Blue Angel came, surprising Akira for her arrival. Blue Angel wished to know about the story from ten years ago, too. She admitted she did not know what to Duel for, and felt this story would focus her on continuing forward. Blue Angel listened to the story, and was shocked to hear the children undertook cruel experiments, under the name Hanoi Project. She was also shocked to hear SOL Technologies' data bank contained the name of the mastermind behind the project.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 19:"The Incident Buried in the Darkness" Blue Angel was amazed to see Playmaker turned the Duel with one card. "Firewall Dragon" attacked "Tindangle Acute Cerberus", and Blue Angel rushed to her brother. However, he protected her and fell down in defeat. Akira saw he could not do anything to stop Playmaker, but Blue Angel corrected him, as she knew what Akira was feeling. She noted nobody would stand up to Playmaker, and nobody would prevent her brother from protecting her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 20:"Unyielding Justice" and Playmaker's alliance to stop The Knights of Hanoi.]] Aoi watched Go Onizuka battle Doctor Genome, and even logged in to LINK VRAINS. After Go won, Blue Angel joined his and Playmaker's alliance to stop The Knights of Hanoi. At school, Aoi joined the Duel Club, where Naoki voiced his concern of the Knights of Hanoi destroying LINK VRAINS. Hosoda forbade Naoki or anyone else to fight the Knights of Hanoi, or else he'd regret that. Thus, he disbanded the club until the problem was solved, and Aoi shushed Naoki from protesting. Aoi left, but listened how Naoki boasted about Playmaker fighting the Knights of Hanoi. At evening, Aoi and Akira ate dinner, since the latter could come back from work earlier due to his demotion. Aoi gloated, making Akira believe she did not like that. Seeing Kitamura developed the AI army to confront the Knights of Hanoi, Akira reminded them unlike Aoi, the AI-s could not be turned into Anothers, and forbade her to enter LINK VRAINS. Aoi was sad, but accepted Akira's demand. The two watched as Kitamura's AI army battled the Knights of Hanoi, but lost to two of elite members. Akira left to work, while Aoi wondered if she should join her friends in the fight, or to stay outside under Akira's protection.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 24:"The Fate Shouldered by the Dark Mask" , ignoring her as she calls out to her.]] After leaving school, Aoi heard some male students wondering why Blue Angel hasn't shown up in LINK VRAINS for a long time. She was then approached by Emma Bessho who wanted to talk to her but Aoi ignores her until the latter recognizes her as Blue Angel. Aoi then recognizes Emma as Ghost Girl, who asked her if she was done being Blue Angel and learned many people are waiting for her to show up in LINK VRAINS. Aoi then claim it is an exaggeration and she only fights for herself and not for others. Emma then reminded her the reason she became Blue Angel was because she wanted to gain her brother's attention and doesn't need Blue Angel anymore after realizing that Akira loves her. Emma then told Aoi its better she stop being Blue Angel unless she is not committed to her work and encourage her to do things that will make her happy and then left. Aoi then returned to home after the conversation with Emma and got furious and felt insulted on what Emma told her wondering who is she to give lecture on her and decided to log in to LINK VRAINS. When Baira was about to turn Frog and Pigeon into Anothers, Blue Angel showed up and aggressively challenges Baira to a Duel, stating she was in a very bad mood. after taking damage.]] When a surprised Baira thought Blue Angel would never show up in LINK VRAINS, Blue Angel angrily questioned her is she going to give lecture to her. When Blue Angel learned she was used as a test subject to create the Another virus and Baria as its creator, she became furious and vowed to defeat her. The two Speed Dueled with Blue Angel activating "Trickstar Lightstage", adding "Trickstar Lilybell" to her hand and activates its effect to Special Summon it. She then Normal Summons "Trickstar Nightshade" and Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel". As "Nightshade" was used as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster, Blue Angel activates its effect, Special Summoning it from the Graveyard. When Baira uses - Current - Hack Virus, all of Blue Angel's monsters effects are negated and their ATK reduced to 0 for three turns.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 25:"Virus Deck Operation" s "Trickstar Bella Madonna".]] Baira activated the effect of "Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper" which inflict 500 damage to Blue Angel. As Baira summoned "Surgical Cooper" which attacks "Holly Angel", Blue Angel activated the effect of "Trickstar Perennial", sending it to the GY to prevent "Holly Angel's" destruction. Blue Angel later drew "Trickstar Narkiss", and subsequently Normal Summon it to Link Summon "Trickstar Bella Madonna" and defeat Baira. After the duel, Baira approached her saying that she is back to LINK VRAINS. Blue Angel then told her all she did was defeat her and get her revenge on Baira, claiming she only fights for herself and was back only for today. Baira activated the removal program which cures the Another victims. She then told Blue Angel to look at the sky and both witness Another victims getting cured and logging out of LINK VRAINS. Blue Angel questioned her why did she activate the program. Baira claim that Blue Angel was able to change her heart and she may have fought for herself but can change those around her and encouraged her to carry hopes on others if she does she is fighting for everyone. The next day both Aoi and Akira watch the news about the Another victims getting cured while they were eating breakfast. Aoi felt guilty for disobeying Akira and attempt to apologize him for her actions but Akira was proud of her and praises her for saving the victims of Another. This made Aoi genuinely happy and she gave a cheerful smile to Akira.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 26:"The Three-Draw of Hope" When Yusaku and Shoichi went to Kyoko Taki's apartment, who Dueled Blue Angel, a camera was filming them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 28:"Final Commander of the Three Knights" Aoi watched as an ominous tower appeared in LINK VRAINS, and wondered what was going on. Seeing avatars being absorbed, Aoi realized these people could not log out. She watched Spectre erasing Kitamura, and the former threatened to do this to anyone that dared entering LINK VRAINS. Being angry at him, Aoi logged in LINK VRAINS. She quickly met up with Go and Playmaker. She was fighting for everyone, as those people look up to her. Go exclaimed the same, since he was the hero that needed to protect LINK VRAINS. Ai noted how full of energy Go was. Go noted that was the Ignis, who yelled out he had a name, Ai. Playmaker explained he came to stop the Tower of Hanoi, rescue Ghost Girl and confront the mastermind, Revolver. Blue Angel was shocked to hear Ghost Girl vanished, too, at the hands of Revolver. Go asked about the data Ghost Girl gave to Playmaker, who reported Revolver intended to destroy LINK VRAINS, using the tower. Blue Angel realized if the network would be destroyed, then all the people absorbed would be destroyed, too, hence why Playmaker exclaimed the importance of stopping the tower's completion, and Ai added it would prevent him from being erased. Go asked how to stop the tower, and was told Revolver had to be defeated. Ai warned the time limit was six hours before the tower was completed. Go and Blue Angel promised to go there, but Playmaker replied it was better if they stayed home, in safety. This actually motivated Go and Blue Angel to protect the children and the absorbed people, including Ghost Girl. Playmaker did not care, but asked of them to be careful. He reminded them one of them had to defeat Revolver, who, according to Ghost Girl, wielded a powerful card. The trio promised to meet up against and went in different directions. She soon faced Spectre, who introduced himself, and told it was the second time they met. With a snap of his fingers, Spectre reminded Blue Angel of the incident, when he gave her "that card". Blue Angel accused him of giving her that computer virus, as Spectre noted he was "her fan". She demanded an explanation behind this, but Spectre refused to answer, thinking she would not understand, like combining hobbies and ideals. He exclaimed an idol like her would not understand his noble ideals. Since Revolver ordered him to crush anyone that wanted to stop their plans, Spectre let Blue Angel escape. She refused, swearing to defeat him and Revolver. Spectre thought a weakling like her could not defeat Revolver, and promised a far worse fate than a computer virus should she lose, alerting her she would not be able to return to the real world. Blue Angel nevertheless promised to protect LINK VRAINS from the likes of him. The two initiated a Master Duel. Spectre Normal Summoned "San Seed Genius Loci", and used it to Link Summon "San Avalon Dryas".Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 32:"Tower of Hanoi" Spectre explained his monster could not be targeted for attacks, but Blue Angel suspected there was more to it than that, while Spectre set a card. She asked about Ghost Girl's whereabouts, as Spectre joked that he hoped he would be Ghost Girl's friend, with a name like that. Blue Angel demanded a serious answer, as Spectre proclaimed Revolver had defeated her, and was a part of Tower of Hanoi as data. He assured Blue Angel she would be a part of the tower, too. Blue Angel swore she would not allow Spectre to do that, by defeating him, which amused Spectre. Blue Angel started her turn by summoning two "Trickstar" monsters, and played "Trickstar Light Arena" to prevent Spectre from activating his Set card, and brought out "Trickstar Holly Angel". Spectre noted its effects can damage him and strengthen "Holly Angel", as Blue Angel noted being too popular had its drawbacks. She revived "Trickstar Lilybell" and inflicted 200 LP damage on Spectre. However, she saw the tree started reacting, but Spectre ordered her to continue. "Lilybell" attacked Spectre directly, who announced his tree's effects have been triggered - Spectre Special Summoned a Link Monster, "San Vine Gardna", which restored Spectre's LP back. Spectre took note that Blue Angel drew inspiration from the book named after her. Spectre admitted it was a good book, and read it out loud, claiming the character, "Blue Angel", shared the traits of Aoi Zaizen herself. He continued reading, pointing out that Aoi Zaizen also feels lonely and cries. To prevent that, Spectre knew Aoi Zaizen became Blue Angel, a hero of LINK VRAINS, to become popular. Blue Angel was angry Spectre dug up her past, who was nevertheless amused. Blue Angel identified him to be like the evil monsters in the book, as a "sad excuse for a human". She swore to defeat Spectre, who claimed it would be an honor. "Holly Angel" attacked "San Vine Gardna", who protected Spectre by reducing 800 LP damage from that attack, as well as ending Blue Angel's Battle Phase. Blue Angel realized Spectre played a defensive Deck, who boasted it is an absolute defense. Blue Angel ended her turn with a Set card, while Spectre belittled her efforts. Blue Angel planned on using "Trickstar Reincarnation", which would make Spectre draw 5 cards and two of her "Trickstar Lycorissica" would inflict 2000 LP damage on him. His Set card, "San Vine Burial", excluded Blue Angel's "Trickstar Reincarnation" and all of her copies in her Deck. He predicted Blue Angel would use that to inflict a lot of damage on his LP through "Lycorissica". Spectre claimed he opened Blue Angel's heart, finding that loneliness when Aoi was six years old, after the disappearance of her parents, soothed down when Akira read the "Blue Angel" book to her. Seeing Akira is her "treasure", Spectre knew Aoi fears losing that "treasure" the most. He proclaimed Blue Angel would lose everything, after she loses to him in this Duel. Spectre drew a card and was inflicted 400 LP damage, and used "San Avalon Dryas" to bring out "San Vine Healer", which restored his 500 LP back. Using "Spectre Healer", Spectre's "San Avalon Dryas" evolved into "San Avalon Dryades", a Link-2 tree. He noted like Akira protects his sister, this tree protects Spectre. Blue Angel sensed Spectre was also alone, since he loved the book, but unlike her, he was not loved and became destructive, which is the source of his power. Spectre found Blue Angel a strange person to have noticed his traits. Still, this made to him clear that Blue Angel knew her purpose, and found it bad that she would not live up to that. He brought the "San Seed Genius Loci", using it to Link Summon "San Vine Slasher", whose ATK was boosted to 2400. "San Vine Slasher" destroyed "Holly Angel" in a double K.O., but Spectre revived the latter to "San Avalon Dryades'" Link Marker. "Holly Angel" destroyed one of Blue Angel's "Trickstar Lycorissica", and Spectre asked her how did it feel to be attacked by her own ace monster. Blue Angel wondered if there was a way to destroy his tree, and upon looking at her hand, found a new strategy.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 33:"The Sorrowful Blue Angel" Blue Angel Link Summoned "Trickstar Bloody Mary" and regained a bit of her LP. To stop "San Avalon Dryades", Blue Angel raised its ATK by playing "Trickstar Bouquet", then had it sent to the Extra Deck with "Trickstar Temptation". She noted Spectre bore love towards the tree, but hatred as well, which was covered by the tree. Spectre admitted he sought love, but that love was never fulfilled. He claimed he was fine, even if he was scarred. He tempted Blue Angel, who fought for those that were hurt, for him, too, by negating "Trickstar Temptation" by the summoning of "San Vine Maiden". Blue Angel was greately displeased her strategy failed, a failure Spectre commended to her lack of desire to understand him. He claimed he felt alone, at the bottom of a canyon, walking on a path without sound or light, and told she would never defeat him if she does not understand that. His tree evolved further into "San Avalon Dryanome", and Link Summoned a "San Vine Slasher", who attacked "Trickstar Bloody Mary". While the latter was revived to Spectre's field, Blue Angel used "Trickstar Light Arena" to reverse the damage, gaining LP to 5000. With no defenses left, Blue Angel took 4000 LP damage from "Trickstar" monsters Spectre stole from her GY. On her next turn, Blue Angel made three consecutive Link Summons to bring out "Trickstar Devilphinium". Returning the three excluded "Trickstar Reincarnation" cards to her hand, Blue Angel's "Trickstar Devilphinium" gained 3000 ATK, though Spectre reminded her that his tree protected him. Blue Angel pointed out that all of "San Avalon Dryanome's" Link Markers were occupied, and could not trigger its effect. Her "Trickstar Devilphinium" attacked, and Blue Angel realized she won. However, Spectre clapped for this strategy, with his LP intact, which shocked Blue Angel. He used "San Avalon Dryanome" to reposition the attacked "Trickstar Bloody Mary" to a different Main Monster Zone and negated the attack. Since Blue Angel was unable to set "Trickstar Reincarnation" cards she obtained, Spectre noted she was unable to do anything and would finish her off and let her meet Ghost Girl soon. Blue Angel went defensive by returning "Trickstar Devilphinium" and "Trickstar Candina" to Special Summon two "Trickstar Lycorissica". She bet on her strategy by playing "Trickstar Treat", which set the "Trickstar Reincarnation" from her hand, meaning Spectre would draw cards and take damage from "Trickstar Lycorissica", at the cost of Blue Angel taking 1000 LP at the End Phase. Blue Angel noticed Spectre has been analyzing her, meaning he wanted some protection, too, from being alone. She declared the ultimate love was the blue love he sought out. She swore to save Spectre, who dared her to just do that. Spectre took 1600 damage from Blue Angel's tactic, but he replenished LP by bringing out "San Vine Healer". Blue Angel continued by setting a second copy of "Trickstar Reincarnation", halving Spectre's LP. Blue Angel noted even in cruelest hearts, people yearned for love, and played her final "Trickstar Reincarnation". Spectre started crying, demanding that Blue Angel saved her, but before that happened, Spectre played "San Bloom Funeral". Targeting "Trickstar Holly Angel", Spectre gained LP equal to the ATK of all monsters that shared the type, Angel. Spectre noted Blue Angel didn't live up to her promise, who was terrified, as Spectre's LP raised and fell to 7200. He admitted that he did read the "Blue Angel" book, and found he had to defeat someone as pathetic enough to think that had to save him. He ripped the book, which was burnt down. Blue Angel questioned if tormenting her made Spectre happy, who explained even if "Trickstar Treat" would deplete all of her LP, he would personally defeat her. Simply by excluding "San Bloom Funeral", Spectre destroyed Blue Angel's "Trickstar Lycorissica" (whose Level equaled the number of Magic and Trap Cards played during this turn), and inflicted 1000 LP to her. Spectre bid farewell to Aoi Zaizen, a girl that failed to become a Blue Angel, whose wings shattered at her defeat. Blue Angel fell down, making Spectre laugh out maniacally.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 34:"The Sacred Tree" Deck Aoi uses a "Trickstar" Deck that incorporates Link Summoning. Her deck focuses on raipdly dealing Effect damage when a specified action is preformed. Trickstar Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Duelists Category:Protagonists‏‎ Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Den City High School students Category:Charisma Duelist Category:Duel Club Members Category:Another Victims Category:Tower of Hanoi Victims